


Gimmick Game

by LittleMissOddball



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lie to survive. Deceive. Like a giant chessboard, use your pawns and capture the king. Can you keep playing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Set-up: The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first DenNor thing, aside from that Phaetalia thing I'm working on. This time, I've asked a really close friend of mine (though sister is the better term to call her //heart heart//) to write with me. So it's also my first collab writing. Song: Gimmick Game by Ninomiya Kazunari of Arashi. Translation of lyrics care of yarukizero@livejournal Gimme kudos and comments guythh~  
> -Chien

_All the world’s a stage. And all the men and women merely players._

A printout of 'Shakespeare’s Works' gripped tightly by beautiful, slender fingers. A deep baritone voice carried the words into the atmosphere, drowned by the sounds of the clatter of the students’ feet along the cobblestone walk of the large diamond quad. The early afternoon sun gave the trees the impression of artists painting the quad with patches of sunlight that swayed from time to time with the pick-ups and the die-downs of the wind. There were sounds of gay chatter and occasional complaints on the workload and the barely audible sounds of the school’s orchestra playing Giuseppe Verde’s Va Pensiero at the third floor Music Room. From far away came the faint clanking of railroad tracks and honking horns over at the expressway followed by loud hotel construction materials. His eyes were focused on the printout, I had parked my sights on the large marble building that was the University Building. Two people sat on a bench, under the warm glow of the afternoon sun, small amounts of light hitting their skin, as they read out from the printout. Gradually, their hands are brought together, clasped in a hold. Cobalt blue eyes stared deeply into crystal blue and saw the deep Hornindalsvatnet.The distance between them decreased, the rapid beating in their chest.

The serene chorus of Va Pensiero rang out in harmony as the shadows of the leaves attempted the fateful kiss. The passing students ignored the conspicuous display of affection as if it were not a sight to behold and continued on with their gay chattering or looking ever intently in their lecture notes. Lips locked together. Eyes closed, savoring every moment as the wind started to once again pick up, just barely lifting the leaflets of paper still held tightly by the Dane’s hands. The kiss breaks as the winds billowed sending the papers flying to the sky. The Dane quickly got up from the bench and scrambled to collect the leaflets strewn on the quad grounds.The Norwegian that accompanied him stayed seated at the bench watching intently as the Dane picked up the leaflets one by one, chasing after the ones that evaded his hand. The sky had turned gray with clouds. Droplets of rain began falling slowly at first then the became a full fledged rain. The Dane ran back to his companion and took his hand. They quickly ran across the quad and onto the white university building for shelter. The Norwegian’s left hand gripped the Dane’s right hand. On his other, he held the now soggy printouts from Lit Class, ink dripping spreading throughout the white sheet blurring the words. It was cold and the wind was as fierce as ever. But the hand that held him, dragged him to shelter and continued to embrace him throughout the night was warm.

 

The game had begun.


	2. Dirty Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here it is! The official first part of the fic! I am not gonna lie. I blushed the entire time I wrote it and reread it and sent it to my friend for proofreading. HAHAHA Read away and find out why!  
>  Anyway, you guys know the drill. Comments and Kudos! As you are reading, feel free to critique my work as harshly as possible! It's my first time writing anything about the Nordics so please! Help me learn too, guys!   
> You all are beautiful! Love lots! <3   
> -Chien_

_I wonder why only I can see how filthy your fingers are_

_So please don’t caress my body with those dirty fingers._

\----------------------------------------------

“Don’t--not here, Mathias. My brother will be here soon.” he allowed a small moan to escape as the Dane slid his hand under the Icelander’s blue striped shirt, tweaking one erect nipple with his finger. Mathias simply hummed in defiance.

“I’m not kidding, stop it already.”

“Hmmm. Nope.” He removed his hands from underneath the shirt and grabbing the bottom of the shirt, pulled it upwards, revealing the pearly white well-chiseled chest of the man beneath him. He started peppering his belly with kisses, giving attention to both nipples with the use of his hand. Mathias felt something poke at his lower region. He smirked, lifting a little bit of his weight off Emil. “Besides, do you seriously wanna stop with this, babe?”

With his right hand, he tweaked one of the younger man’s nipple while his left traveled downwards, pulling down the undergarment that hid the aching erection and took it in his palm caressing it gently. Emil tried to control the moans of pleasure slowly escaping his lips. He placed his hands on Mathias’ shoulders trying to push him away.

“Seriously...stop...ugh...”

Mathias ceased playing with his nipples and looked up to him, a frown on his face. “Come on, what’s the big deal?”

“My brother is coming back! We can’t let him see us like this!” Mathias glanced at the clock. Instead climbing off of him however, he slid downwards and took Emil’s erection in his mouth. Emil let out a loud moan.

“Stupid!”

“Don’t worry. Lukas said he’ll be home late. So...” he said between sucks and licks. He removed his mouth from the dripping member and grabbed the lube in the drawer and sprinkled a generous amount in his hands.“…we have all the time in the world.” Mathias hurriedly took off the rest of his clothing. The soft sound of his belt hit the floor, along with the rustle of his pants. Emil squirmed in his position, trying to pry himself from the Dane’s hold. No matter what he did, Mathias never listened and always let his lust get in the way.

“But the door--mmph!” Mathias cut him off with a kiss as he slipped in two digits easily, earning a moan from the Icelander’s sweet lips while he scissored him slowly. Emil’s erection throbbed, but as his hand moved to help Mathias give him some release, the latter stopped him and pinned him to the bed.

“No can do, babe.” Emil looked at him with disbelief and a hint of annoyance before finally giving in. Mathias felt the other one relax and let go of him, his hands leaving a mark on Emil’s wrist. He leaned down on him and peppered Emil’s neck with kisses before whispering in his ear.

“This’ll be over in a bit. Relax.”

Before Emil could retort, he was silenced by a kiss followed by a violent thrust at his bottom as he felt himself get filled up by the Dane. Mathias released his lips and let the sweet moans of pleasure escape the Icelander’s lips. The sheets shifted underneath them as their movements, filled with lust and longing hastened and their kisses deeper and deeper. The smell of sweat and sex along with their gasps and groans filled the room completely, seeping into the small cracks on the walls and out of the four corners of the bedroom.

Outside, the main door was shut. But another set of keys on the counter suggested someone had entered just a while ago and had heard the sounds coming from the second floor bedroom. He had thought of going up there and stopping them, but instead went for the fridge and grabbed a can of beer and took it down in one gulp. He stood by the bar counter for a while, savoring the bitter metallic taste of the Hansa Lettol. The aroma of the beer had not been enough to douse the disgusting of smell now surrounding the room but it gave him enough sting to silence the clenching pain starting to build up again.

He held onto the beer can and decided against throwing it into their trashcan. He couldn’t leave any evidences that he had been here and Mathias would never notice one less can from the beer stock so instead he would throw it outside on his way to wherever. Maybe he should stay at the library or go to the bar Tino had recommended a few days ago. He retrieved his keys and the things he had with him when he entered and quietly went out the door, leaving his brother and his lover to dive deeper into their lust.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It ended after quite a lot of rounds. The room had been in a mess, like a tornado had swept through. White blotches of semen had splattered in random places across the wall, on their clothes and on some of the things that were present to witness the lovemaking affair. There were items on the floor that looked more than it had participated in something other than being witnesses. It took a good while for them to clean up. The bathroom was no less different. A few minutes after getting into the tub, Mathias and Emil were at it again like rabbits in heat. It was no surprise that when they got out, Emil was sore at the bottom and the sun had already set. In its place, the bright taciturn moon hung in the middle of the sky surrounded by thousands of stars unmasked by the absence of clouds.

Downstairs was empty and there were no signs of anyone who came in and came out. Both internally let out a sigh of relief. Emil asked if he could grab a can of Hansa Lettol from the fridge. Mathias told him to indulge. While Emil went to get beer for them both, Mathias sat on the white couch of the wide living room area of their condo apartment. He glanced at the clock and wondered where Lukas could have gone.

It was way past 7. He said he would be back by this time.

He took out his phone to check for new messages.

Not even a single call.

Normally, he would’ve called or at least left a text. Not even a single memo to be found. But the place seemed to be empty and devoid of people when they left the bedroom. As he pondered upon calling Lukas, Emil called out from the kitchen. “Aren’t you missing one can of beer in here?”

Just as Emil had ended his sentence, the hinges of the door creaked as the door swung open to reveal Lukas who had just arrived home.

“I’m back.”

Mathias felt his heart leap from his rib cage as the soft voice of the Norwegian rang in his ears, and invade his inner being, sending shivers down his spine. For a while he lost the ability to talk.


	3. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Like I said that was a very short hiatus, really. But like I said, I've been putting in words little by little and before I knew it, I had an entire chapter! Now, there's been a few comments from my other writing pages that this isn't a DenNor, rather a DenIce instead. Indeed, the last chapter consisted of a DenIce scene, but rest assured, this is a DenNor fic ^^ We just haven't gotten to the reeaaaallllyyyy juicy parts yet. 
> 
> SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! 
> 
> Chapter 2!

_(Why?)_

_You should know why. After all..._

_(What’s wrong?)_

_I should be asking you that._

\-----------------------

Lukas quickly left the condo building, taking his BMW from the basement parking and out onto the city streets. He opened the compartment glove and retrieved a Stephen Bishop CD and popped it in the radio. Soon he was singing along to the country touch of Jamaica. It was 15 minutes till 6 but the Norwegian sun still hung in the sky sending flashes of light shooting in all directions across the sky, painting it a mixed hue of orange and yellow. He turned in a curb heading towards the campus town where he decided to spend the rest of the afternoon driving around before heading back. He gripped the steering wheel as he recalled the inaudible sounds of the bed creaking upstairs. He could imagine his brother, all disheveled and sweaty, and squirming under the strong grip of his ‘lover’, the bed shaking with their rapid movements and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as Mathias thrusts inside Emil, slowly building up strength until the time for release.

And all he could do was imagine it. Pathetic. He gripped the cloth at his chest as he stared out of the wide front window of the car and glanced at the familiar surroundings while replaying in his mind the things he would most likely pass by on the way to the library: One-storey white Victorian-style dorm houses enclosed in waist-high fences with sprawling roseberry shrubs. Newly installed streetlights lined the sidewalk. In the morning, the roads and buildings leading to the different locations in the campus would be bustling with life. At night, it reminded Lukas of a story mentioned in Haruki Murakami’s _1Q84_ about a town deserted in the morning but when nighttime came, hordes of felines went about their daily lives like we normal human beings do.

The sun hadn’t completely set but the sky had unhitched its cloak of celestial dark. Students still out walking were now either in their pajamas or in their party clothes and headed straight for the bar nearby. He flipped open his headlights and continued driving along until he came at a spot, although for a mere second, where he had caught a glimpse of the sycamore tree, still standing proudly in the middle of what was once the university quad.

He slowed the car to a full stop and got out the car to take a while and examine the proud tree that hid their kiss that rainy day of their freshman year.

Over the span of three years, they had been swept along with the changes that the university had undergone. New administration with new buildings and new faces and a whole new set of problems as they battled it out with their sophomore and junior year. The sands of time continued to fall gradually as they entered their senior year and suddenly they are confronted with the reality that sooner or later they would have to face the world where it was the survival of the fittest.

However, it was in that one place where Lukas believed time had completely come to a halt. Twice too many times he had been tempted to return to that place, then maybe, just maybe, time would start to move forward again.

And so will he.

Once, the quad had been open to students who wished to spend their time, basking under the warm glow of the sun while sipping on the cafeteria juice while studying or getting paperwork done. Now, it was the campus square surrounded by a white steel fence that reached knee height with white wooden benches where the students now did all that they used to do under the calm presence of the tree and evening lights lined the corners and some parts of the quad, most probably to watch out for students who might be sneaking in in the dead of night. As well as a written rule that students could not pass beyond the boundary. Any further and it would result to tedious community service. Frankly, it was the last distraction he needed if he were to ever finish his thesis.

He was a few meters away from where the tree stood. It was the one thing that hadn’t changed over the years. It remained standing, proud and in solitude, withstanding the wrath of Mother Nature. Its branches spread out clouds of leaves nearly covering the once populous quad. Some of the roots emerged from the cobblestone walk, destroying anything in its path. The trunk wrinkled from age and the burden of the curse to retain the memories of that rainy day. For Lukas, it served like a Pandora’s box, the starting line. He raised his eyes to the sky that had been silently cloaked with the celestial beings of the night.

Lukas’ musing ended simultaneously with the switching on of the evening lights. They shone brightly, revealing the magnificence of the tree even at night. Lukas’ eyes remained on it until a patrolling guard approached him, telling him to go on home if he didn’t want to get in trouble. Lukas gave him a small smile in reply and retreated back into his car. He started the engine, maneuvering his way out of the library lane. He checked the digital clock and it read 6:45pm. He had been standing, lost in thought in front of the old quad for 45 minutes. He sped out of the campus gate and headed straight for home where the game continued on play. On the way, he grabbed his phone and punched in Tino’s number.

The phone was picked up after two rings.

\--------------------------------

“I’m back.” The Norwegian swung the door open and stepped into his shared apartment with his lover Mathias. He was greeted with a strong embrace followed by the passionate kiss that instantly made him melt into a puddle of oozing goo. His lips were released, the same crystal blue eyes stared deep into his very soul, touching every hidden part of it as if to reveal the secrets it held. Mathis held Lukas by the shoulders with a look of concern.

Lukas drowned in the sweet overwhelming aroma of snowdrop from his shampoo enveloping the tall Dane. He felt stupid for falling prey easily to the alluring essence until he caught a whiff of a unique smell he could only recognize as Emil’s that had latched itself on Mathias like parasite, quickly reminding Lukas of the events that transpires behind his back. He felt compelled to strongly push the taller man away before the repulsive stench could latch itself onto him too.

However, all he could manage was give him a little nudge, slipping from the hold and headed to the second floor.

The condominium apartment had been Mathias’ own until he insisted Lukas move in with him since most of their dates ended with a passionate night of sex. It was in the middle of the first semester of their second year where they officially started living together. It was a two story room where majority of the wide space consisted of the parlor in the middle of the entire space. To the far end of the room was an elegant wooden table and chairs made of redwood. A white lace covered the table and hung over its edges and in the middle was a small pot of greenery. Directly beside it was a wide window providing the view of the balcony garden outside. The kitchen was stationed directly in front of the sitting room with all the necessary gadgets like the refrigerator and oven and stove and underneath the second floor was the door to the common bathroom.

The rest of it was the second floor. Leading up to it was a single set of hanging stairs with only the rails and the steps to support you. Up there, all one would see was a single hallway with three doors leading to the different rooms: Lukas’ room and Mathias’ room as well as the main bedroom where they both slept. At one time, Lukas had decided to live with Mathias on the condition that he should have his own room to place his things. Being in the architecture department, Lukas could not very well place his materials and drafting tables in the same room and do his all-nighters in a room with Mathias. The latter agreed on the suggestion and a single room was reserved for Lukas alone. Mathias had his own room for the sake of all the research he needed to do for the Anthropology department where all his fossilized remains soaked in formaldehyde was hidden in a cabinet. Nevertheless, at night, they would crawl in the same bed and snuggle underneath the same blankets and travel to dreamland together in each others’ arms. That was all the necessary comfort they needed. Or so Lukas thought.

Lukas entered the first room, nearest to the stairs and twisted the knob. He swung the door open and at once, he felt a sudden sense of security within the four walls that housed the lines of bookcases and the large white drafting board in the middle of the room with its share of messy blueprints, rulers and eraser bits around the floor. In here, he had a single bed prepared if ever he was ready to collapse anytime. Unconsciously, he took a whiff of the room and couldn’t hold back his smile. He stepped inside and took in the vast smells of acrylic paint and pencil shavings and made his way through the clutter to his cabinet to fish out his pair of pajamas when Mathias’ voice echoed from the door.

“Where were you? You said you’d be back by 7?” Mathias walked over to the crouched Norwegian as he spoke. Lukas stood up, pajamas in hand and turned to the Dane who’s hands crossed over his chest. Lukas would secretly give a few moment’s stare at the well toned muscles of the triceps and biceps that were padded by the equally buff chest of the Dane but he’d shake any picture in his head before the Dane could even notice. He pushed his way past Mathias and into the in-room bath.

“Library with Tino. I asked him to help me out with my thesis.” He started to close the door behind him but Mathias held it fast, leaning over the smaller man, his arm leaning supporting his weight on the doorpost .

“Why didn’t you ask me to help you out, babe? Isn’t that why I’m your boyfriend?” Mathias hummed in the ear of the Norwegian. Lukas felt chills travel down his spine as the rich deep voice of the Dane with his heavily accented English registered in his mind. Suddenly, he became weak to the knees, almost dropping his clothes on the floor and giving away his weakness. Yet, the sharp needle that forcefully pierced its way through his chest could not be mistaken for anything other than pain. Mathias slowly bent down to give Lukas a kiss, planning to push him inside. They lock lips and a fierce battle between their tongues ensued, their eyes now shut the world on the outside as they reveled in the kiss. Mathias held him by the waist, deepening the kiss, making Lukas drop his clothes on the floor and wounding his arms around the former’s neck. Once again, he falls for the temptation in the Dane’s kisses. He knew very well this kiss was not his alone and he wondered how many times his brother had clashed tongues with his lover. How long did it take before the kiss made him feel the shivers? How much did it take for him to get all hot and bothered? Emil was as slender as he was, far more petite than he was. Is that why Mathias had taken a romantic liking to him and had grown tired of the other brother to whom he had initially pledged his love to?

 _He asks me even if he knows why. How long must we continue playing, Mathias?_  

The small hole that had been left by the pierce of the invisible needle in his heart grew larger every time Mathias would call him ‘babe’ when he could hear him call his brother in the same manner, with the same voice and without a doubt the same look in his eyes. With that thought in mind, he gently pushed the Dane away, ending the kiss. They were both heavily panting and as much as he hated admitting it, he could feel the heat traveling farther down. Mathias backed away gently, slightly surprised at the sudden rejection of passion. He cupped the small face of the Norwegian with a palm of his hand and felt the smooth lines that contoured his face., slightly teasing him by hovering his thumb over Lukas’ mouth. He conjured up an image of Emil’s features and compared the two. He noted that while Emil was indeed pretty, there was no doubt Lukas had the eyes that kept him spellbound. The way his lover would snuggle into his touch like a kitten purring into the master’s touch would melt his heart, just enough to make him want to admit the temptation he had succumbed to. He frowned as he thought of how it would all turn out. What would Lukas feel? What would he do? What would he look like? No doubt he would still look as beautiful even when his face was contorted in anger. The shorter man stared at him quizzically to which he gave a small smile.

“You rejected my kiss. What’s wrong?” Mathias cunningly snaked an arm behind Lukas and underneath his shirt. Lukas let out a sound at the cold touch that landed on his back. He rewound his arms around the Dane to keep him from completely dropping on his knees. Mathias continued his ministrations, moving his hand up and down, feeling every bone underneath the pale white skin. Lukas squirmed.

“S-stop…Mathias…”

“What? You’re weak to this?” he pressed on lower to the crack his buttocks, slipping cautiously inside the Norwegian’s boxers, his fingers locating his entrance. “No. Please, Mathias stop teasing…haa” he was putty in his hands as he could feel his member slowly growing in his pants. He tried to push away but Mathias kept him close. The latter grinned as he felt the bulge from the Norwegian. Mathias ground his hips against Lukas’ rubbing their erections. Lukas could feel convulsions inside his body, messing up his insides all the way to his brain and removing any sense of his surroundings making Mathias the only thing he could feel. Mathias licked his lips. Lukas was as responsive as ever and it turned him on even more seeing his lover squirm helplessly under his touch. He nearly lost control of himself when the sound of a knock made him stop what he was doing and turn around to see who had intruded.

“I came in at the wrong time, I’m afraid.” Emil stood leaning on the doorpost. “I just wanted to tell you I have to go. It’s getting late.”

Mathias and Lukas slowly let go of each other, avoiding eye contact. There was an evident red spread throughout both of their faces and their breathing rugged from the abrupt cease of lust. Lukas dropped to his knees, feeling like the weight of the world had descended upon him.

“S-sorry about that. I’ll see you out.” Mathias replied curtly, escorting Lukas’ brother outside. He took a glance of Lukas still kneeling on the floor trying to catch his breath. He gave a small smirk as he tried to imagine the things he would do once he got back to him.

Lukas remained inside, recovering from the embarrassing state his brother had seen him in. “Idiot Dane. He’s so not getting anything tonight.” he said between pants.

He winced at the throbbing down at his lower area. His pants had a huge bulge where an area had been drenched with his pre-cum. He picked up his clothes and shut the bathroom door behind him and undid the zip. He pulled down his briefs to reveal his erect member oozing white all over. It was painful when his hand grazed it, but was then replaced by a sudden surge of pleasure when he held it in his hand and started moving it up and down. He closed his eyes, feeling every part of his body that was touched by the Dane. It burned where he touched, like Mathias had marked him with a seal, keeping him as his own. Alone in the bathroom, all he could hear was dripping from the faucet and his own naughty moans as he imagined Mathias naked and on top of him, his member erect and ready to enter him. His hands would be all over him, from head to toe as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear, that it would be over in a minute, that the pleasure he would feel would not exact to how much he loved the Norwegian. His character his forceful and would always get what he wanted. However when it came to him, he was always gentle and treated Lukas like he was precious and that he might break if he was ever assertive. He would thrust in slowly making sure Lukas would get used to his shape and then build up speed. Just like that the Dane would put him above all else, even his own pleasure and Lukas found it wonderfully endearing that someone like him could be capable of love.

“M-Mathias…”

_“It’s alright. Come for me, babe.”_

He felt something tickle at his stomach as he released his load. White splattered all over the walls, slowly trickling down the floor. Lukas stared at his semen as they fell into the sewer. He buried his head between his knees.

 _Again,_ he thought, _I came to that name again. It’s like a trigger spell. And it hurts knowing I’m not the only one he cast it on._

He hugged his knees tighter and listened to the sound of the echoing of the dripping droplets of water from the faucets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND/OR KUDOS GUYS! It's a big help to me when you tell me something you noticed about the fic in anyway.  
> Love Lots!  
> -Chien


	4. Rotten Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'M BACK! And with another chapter of my borderline ero/incest fic of the Nordics. //whispers: I think I might have gone a little bit overboard with this one so I suggest you guys grab a pack of tissues before you get going.// College has just started so I'll be a little late and a little slow in updating the fic. So again! Here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I certainly did especially now with the appearance of The SuFin pair. You'll be seeing them a lot from now on but I have yet to learn how to properly write SuFin with justice. It's a continuous work in progress. And with that said, you guys know the drill! Comments and Kudos and tell me what you think! I'll be happy with anything!_
> 
> _Love lots~ -Chien_

_Again you’re off in a different world, where only you are satisfied,_

_So why do you say you love me and pretend not to know?_

_Today your, ‘I love you’ is rotten again Because---(I can’t love anyone but you)_

_There at your nape, look, I can see your lie._

Mathias returned after a couple of minutes. Lukas had finished bathing and was on the couch, typing away at his PC, notes and leaflets strewn around him. Mathias came over and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Lukas’ hands ceased all action and faced the smiling Dane.

“Thesis? I’ll make you some coffee.”

“Ah, yeah thanks.”

“Sit tight, babe.” Mathias gave him another kiss then moved to the kitchen while the Norwegian’s eyes followed him work his way around the area of pots and pans. Lukas rarely saw Mathias in the kitchen. But on some special occasions, when he did, Lukas would admire his slender fingers as he flipped pans and spatula and whip up an amazing dinner. Of course, the main dish would always be served in bed, but food made by Mathias was always a welcome luxury.

He closed his notebooks and then walked towards the Dane who was busy making finger food. He walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist. Mathias’ hands ceased all movements and turned to the blushing Norwegian. He gave a small smile before taking him into his arms then giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“What’s with the sudden attack, babe? Though I must admit, it is quite the turn-on” he whispered. Lukas said nothing in return and instead clasped him tighter. It hadn’t been a while since they last made love, but it seemed like his back got wider and leaner. Being a soccer player, Mathias had trained his body day and night in order to get the necessary body build for the sport. Mathias chuckled. “I’ll join you in a bit, after I’m done here.” He said, kissing him on the forehead.

“Leave me alone. I’m taking a break so let me watch you while you work.”

“Well, I can’t work with a sexy Norwegian holding onto me for dear life, so how about he stands beside me instead so he can get a first class view of his equally sexy Danish lover instead?”

Now it was Lukas who let out a chuckle. “Heh. Sexy is right.” he grinned. He stood on his tiptoes and gave Mathias a quick kiss on the neck, leaving a red mark on a visible part of his neck.

Like chains snapping suddenly, Mathias swerved, taking the Norwegian by the waist then forcefully locking their lips together. Surprised, Lukas squirmed from the attack but then slowly melted into the kiss. With ease, Mathias switched their positions, laying Lukas flat on the counter and continued kissing him, occasionally letting go for breath, his hands working their way under the Norwegian’s slender body and caressing his pale skin. Lukas felt his cold hands moving under his shirt, his fingers encircling, teasing his perk nipples. He arched upward longing for more contact, internally cursing at the layers of cloth that came between them. They let go completely, gasping for breath. Lukas clung onto Mathias’ shoulder while the latter moved down to take off his pants and underwear, Lukas aiding him to hasten the process. The sound of the belt coming off and the rustling of cloth made them both more conscious as well as wanting more for the other. The Norwegian waited in anticipation, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Then he felt the warm sloppy sensation of the Dane’s mouth engulfing his member.

Lukas moaned, begging Mathias to slow down as he grasped the Dane by his spiky blond hair. Mathias disregarded the Norwegian’s plea and instead hastened his speed. Lukas gasped, removing his hands from his lovers and bringing them to his mouth in order to stifle the dirty sounds he was making. “You seduced me first, Lukas. I would be a madman to resist you.”

Lukas was putty in Mathias’ hands. Just down there and he was already feeling so much. As always, the Dane knew what made him feel good, it was infuriating to know that all his efforts to hide the obvious pleasure from the Dane’s tongue would be futile. All he could do now was let himself drown in the ministrations and let himself reach climax while Mathias explored every inch and corner of his body, leaving not a single space untouched, permanently etching his touch so that Mathias is the only thing he’d ever feel.

Just when he thought he had full control of his climax, Mathias hovered his tongue over Lukas’ hole, tracing its shape then slowly inserted a finger, followed by his tongue. Lukas gasped at the invasion and the broken control. He could feel himself coming, try as he might to control it any longer.

“Mathias...I don’t want it here...ahh...on the counter...” he said between gasps. “...bed... _please_...”

“Are you close, babe?”

“N-no way...”

“You’re not so honest, are you?” Mathias gave a small flick at the tip of Lukas’ member. That was all it took to break the bonds of Lukas’ control as his vision blurred followed by the familiar warmth of semen spreading on his belly and on his face, a few amounts spilling onto the gray counter. Lukas shuddered from the release. Mathias locked lips with his lover, licking from his lips the taste of Lukas and savoring the bitter taste.

“Your body certainly knows its pleasure, doesn’t it Lukas?” Mathias savored the flavor of the Norwegian's name slipping from his tongue, like sweet honey. Lukas shuddered as his name registered in his mind, making him dizzy with pleasure. 

“Idiot. Look at the mess you made.” he pulled a tissue from the box Mathias placed beside him and wiped off the patches from the surface. Mathias gave him a small peck on the forehead, slightly grinning.

“Isn’t that fine? The kitchen smells of you. I like it.”

Lukas then grabbed him by the collar and once again crashed his lips onto the Dane’s, locking them into another heated kiss. “Idiot Dane. Now I’m turned on. Hurry up and bring me to bed already.”

Mathias looked at him lovingly, lust growing steadily in his eyes as he lifted Lukas into his arms. “I will show no mercy. We were rudely interrupted a while ago but I’m doing my best keeping myself in check.”

“Don’t do that, please.” Lukas sat up and wound his arms around arms around Mathias and putting their foreheads close together. “Wreck me. Mark me. Do whatever you want. I belong to you.”

Mathias crashed lips with Lukas and walked briskly towards their room, the smaller one cradled in his arms princess style. Lukas felt nice to the touch. Warm like any human being but as fragile as any porcelain glass. Mathias wanted to very much turn him into a mess, make it that Lukas never let anyone touch him again. Lock him away so that his beauty was all for his to keep, to behold. But he could not do that. Not when he loves him this much.

He skillfully opened the door then threw Lukas onto the bed and ripped off the only piece of clothing that stood between him and his lover’s pale chest. He roamed his tongue on his bottom lip then proceeded to leaving marks Lukas’ neck, to which the other lustfully responded with gasps and moans. Lukas kept himself busy with the buttons on Mathias’ shirt, desperate for the extra contact. He shuddered as he felt Mathias’ hands roam his chest, making him let go of the buttons and completely ripping of the Dane’s shirt.

“A bit aggressive aren’t we?” Mathias growled.

Lukas could only nod silently, cheeks burning red under Mathias’ steely gaze.

Mathias removed his hands from the Norwegian’s side and fumbled with his pants to reveal a very much erect member. “Now just relax, babe. I promise it will feel good in a while, so hang onto me.”

_Even when I tell him to be rough, he’s still so gentle._

_Is he like this too with Emil?_

Like a flash of lightning cutting through the sky, Mathias entered him, filling him up slowly, then hastening his pace. Lukas wound his arms Mathias’ neck while the other held him by his waist, desperate to go deeper and hit him at the spots he knew was best.

_That’s it, Mathias. Harder. Faster. Deeper. More than anyone, mark me with your scent. And then, as I overwrite my brother’s scent, remember._

_Remember whom you belong to._

\---------------------------------------------------

Lukas was stirred by the warm touch of the morning sun and the soft breeze that entered the small opening by the windows. He moved on his other side to avoid the ray of light reflecting in his eyes, bumping into a figure beside him. He was greeted by a naked Dane snoring soundly his head buried face down in his pillow, a trail of saliva pooling just beneath the edge of his lips. Lukas moved slowly so as not to wake Mathias, letting the smooth blanket slip down and revealing his pale and naked torso.

Last night had just been perfect, as was any other night when the Dane held him so strongly yet so gently in his arms. He reached out for his phone lying atop the nightstand, wincing at the stinging at his bottom and checked the time. It read Tuesday 6:00 am but his first majors class would not start till late this afternoon. Mathias on the other hand only had three hours left until he had to go. He swiftly got up and moved to the other side to gather up his clothes. He remained by the Dane’s bedside while putting on his clothes when he noticed a bright red mark on his nape. He tried to recall if he had left that mark over there from last night but failed. And Mathias was a little overpowering last night that all he could leave was that one lousy kiss mark from when they were down in the kitchen.

There was only one other possible person close enough to have been able to give him that mark. And Lukas did not like it.

Suddenly, he felt a violent churning in his stomach. He rushed to the bathroom, releasing everything he had eaten from yesterday down to the last drop of water into the urinal. He felt sick, disgusted and downright violated. It was not the first time he had seen such a thing. They both left marks on each other where it was visible for everyone to see, but perhaps because it was a mark he had not made, but it was Emil’s, his own brother’s, that it made him sick. It was a special mark he thought only he could have the right to leave, but Emil had taken part of that special privilege.

When the thought struck him, he felt the violent churning again.

\----------------------

Eggs and sausages sizzled in the pan and the coffee maker buzzed turning the kitchen into an orchestra of the early mornings. Lukas was still half naked with only his pants to cover him allowing his chest to feel the morning breeze. He was so engrossed with his cooking as well as his own thoughts that he didn’t sense Mathias’ presence creep up to him and then kissing him. He nearly dropped the spatula and called for help when he turned around to see his lover also half naked with only his boxer shorts on, grinning like an idiot as he wrapped his arms around the Norwegian’s thin waist feeling him up.

“Good morning, babe. Don’t you smell good?” He kissed him one again on the cheek and once on Mathias’ nape.

He wanted to say something sweet in return, but held back when he remembered the kiss mark on his nape. He looked away and returned to his chore not making a sound and praying that the sizzle of the pan was enough to douse the awkward atmosphere floating about him. “Don’t be stupid. That’s the smell of oil, idiot Dane.” He said, managing the quiver in his voice. Mathias was surprised at the sudden cold shoulder and wondered what he could have done so early in the morning. Before he could even ask, the doorbell rang cutting the silence between them.

Mathias reluctantly let him go. “I’ll get it.”

“…thanks.”

Mathias grabbed his shirt then moved towards the door and opening it to welcome a good friend of theirs from college, the Finnish Tino and his Swedish lover Berwald, They paid their greetings and Mathias let them in.

“Lukas! Mathias! We’ve come to visit.” 

“Tino, Berwald. Good morning. I was just fixing up breakfast. Care to join us?” Lukas walked in with an apron tied around his waist, his upper part of the body now clothed in a gray house shirt that belonged to Mathias. In his hands, he held two plates of newly cooked breakfast, steam rising from them.

“It’s fine. We won’t be long anyway. Here are the materials I promised you!” Tino handed him a white paper bag which Lukas gratefully took as they continued talking. Mathias stared at the exchange, mostly because Lukas now seemed to have a different demeanor compared to the one he had three seconds ago. A spark of jealousy rose in him but he repressed it while reminding himself that Tino was only a friend and Lukas would never cheat on him. Not with Tino and not with anybody.

_Even if he was._

“-th’as. M’th’as!” He quickly snapped out of his reverie to the deep baritone sound of Swedish English. He turned to the taller, blond Berwald whose glasses gleamed sharply with the rays of the sun. He was wearing a white woolen sweater over a blue shirt, with the cuffs and collar sticking out. His pants were khaki in color that wrapped around his legs just right. Even in plain daylight, those blue eyes seemed as menacing as ever adding to his ever emotionless face. Mathias knew the kindred spirit in the man, other than the connection of having male lovers of course.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Y’r m’nd ‘s fly’ng. I ‘sked ‘f you’d come with ‘s t’ uni.”

“Is it? I didn’t get enough sleep last night. Lukas was a little too irresistible last night.” He chuckles as he recalled last night’s Lukas begging him to enter and letting out moans of pleasure like it was the most natural thing in the world.

But it hadn’t even been 24 hours and he had ticked the Norwegian off again.

Berwald opened his mouth to say something but clasped them shut when Tino grabbed his arm. He shook his head in defeat instead. “I‘ll g’ ‘nd get th’ c’r.”

“Thanks Ber.”

“I’ll see you guys out.” Berwald left ahead while Tino went back to the kitchen to get their things and chat with Lukas for a bit while Mathias ran upstairs to retrieve the keys at the top of the drawer beside their bed. He then escorted Tino out their condominium apartment.

No one roamed the carpeted hallway except for the cleaning people in charge for that day. He led him through the lines of doors to the elevator until the basement parking. In the elevator, Tino was unusually quiet and the only sound between them was the silly elevator music. Mathias decided to ask but thought otherwise reasoning that maybe his thesis was just getting to him again. He had one question he was quite eager to ask, though.

“Say, Tino. Where were you last night?”

Tino flinched, the question catching him by surprise.

“Why”

“Nothing, just thought you looked this tired so early in the morning.”

“O-oh. I was out last night.”

“…alone?” The elevator sounded and the doors swung open to the concrete basement parking. A blue Porsche was parked just few steps away from the elevator with Berwald at the wheel. The two of them stepped out of the elevator and walked to the car, Mathias opening the door for Tino. The stared at Mathias for a while as if deciding whether or not he should answer his question. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

“Yeah I was alone…” Mathias’ heartbeat hastened, as he felt a heavy burden drop on his shoulders nearly making him miss the Finnish’s next words. “…with Lukas.”

“W-What?”

“I was alone with Lukas in the library last night. He called me and asked if I could help him out with his thesis. I was here to bring some reports he had left with me. Is there something wrong, Mathias?”

“O-Oh. Okay. I see. Thanks.”

Tino chuckled a bit before entering the car and closing the door behind him. He rolled down the window and Mathias stooped down. “I never took you for someone so protective, Mathias.”

“This is Lukas we’re talking about. I have to be extra everything. Including protective.” Mathias replied, jokingly.

Tino gave him a small smile and Berwald tipped his head before rolling up the window then maneuvered them out of the parking and onto the streets, leaving Mathias alone with the rest of the parked cars.

\--------------------

The ride was silent. The radio had been turned off and no amount of sunlight could bring back the life in Tino’s smile.

“Wife.”

“What have I done?”

_“Tino, I have a favor to ask of you.”_

“Wh’t c’ ‘ld y’u h’ve d’ne?” _“_

_Sure! What is it?” “_

_If anyone asks, tell them you were with me tonight.”_

_“Huh? Sure, but why?” “_

_Please, Tino.”_

Berwald said nothing and continued driving. One hand gripped the stirring wheel, absorbing all the anger he had pent up while the other held his lover’s tightly, unsuccessfully trying to coax him into holding back the tears.

\---------------------

Mathias opened the door to the apartment, expecting the Norwegian eating silently at the table with the same frown on his face. Instead, he sees Lukas all dressed and ready to go, his bags and his things on the couch waiting for him while he gulped down a bottle of milk from the kitchen fridge. It struck him as odd, especially knowing that Lukas’ class wasn’t until this afternoon. The Norwegian on the other hand spoke not a single word and continued on with his routine task. The silence was deafening.

“Babe, leaving so early? Have breakfast with me. And you put so much effort into making it.” Mathias said, trying to keep his voice cheerfully in check.

“Don’t worry, I had my fill while you escorted Tino and Ber downstairs. If I feel hungry, I’ll just grab a few bites from the canteen. I have to rush to the department and get my thesis done.” The Norwegian replied, never taking his eyes off what he was doing and never even looking the Dane in the eyes and simply walked past him, letting Mathias a whiff of the snowdrop shampoo he used on him.

The taller blond willed for his hand move up to grab Lukas and take him again, make it that he couldn’t leave the room today and make a total mess of him. But it seemed like he had become unable to move. _“_

_Jeg elsker dig, Lukas”_ Was all he could utter softly before the door slammed shut behind him. He buried his head in his hands, fully aware that the words would never reach him now and that he had lost all rights to even utter that person’s name.  <i>"And it can't be anyone but you."</i>

\---------------------------

Lukas lingered at the door for a while before leaving. His heart ached. It screamed for him to burst through the door and forget all that was going on and start anew. But he would not lose. Two could play at this game and right now, he was entering a crucial moment. He lifted his sights to the window overlooking the campus town, cloaked by the oceanic sky. _“_

_Jeg elsket deg, Mathias.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Heeeeey! I'm back y'all! Whew! This has been by far the longest hiatus I have ever gone through. It's been so crazy this year, I can't even begin to describe my joy at finishing this semester. Christmas break has officially started, at least for our batch of students and like always, I'm back to being my lazy fanfic author self. I seriously didn't touch this thing in a while, so I'm pretty happy to be putting up this new chapter ~~(I sure hope you feel the same way too!)~~ SO! It's the same as always! Kudos/Comments guys~ Lemme know what you think, point it out, and I'll see it through the best of my abilities~  <3 Love lots~_
> 
> __-Chien_ _

Lukas turned to a curb into the campus grounds, the sound of crunching stones and pebbles under the tire aiding him to slow the car to a full stop in the parking lot. He got out of the car, grabbed his things and headed for the Architecture building his blueprint tube dangling over his shoulder. He greeted the juniors and friends from the same years and in different courses, joking with them about the way they looked.

The campus was abuzz. The semester was about to end and everyone was busy with finals. Freshmen clamored about the sudden workload by their professors and graduates fussing over their incomplete units and pending thesis proposals. It was always this time of the year that one could feel the budding life of a student drowning in so much work that they could care less about even changing into work clothes and just come to school wearing their nightclothes, some not even eating before starting the day.

Lukas climbed the stairs leading to the architecture hall where his thesis was stored and opened the doors, expecting it to be empty. When he switched on the spotlight situated above his thesis, a figure stood silently beside his model, as if inspecting every inch and corner, assessing the quality of his work. Along with his work, it felt like Lukas’ entire being was being assessed as well, making him seemingly conscious. The other presence would not budge and Lukas was edging to start with his work.

“Excuse me, but this is my workplace and my thesis model. Is there something you need?” The figure turned to him. Lukas was surprised to see Mathias’ arch rival from the same department, the British Arthur Kirkland, still scanning the model with keen eye. and checking every nook and cranny.

Mathias and Arthur had a long standing rivalry in the Anthropology department. 1st and 2nd respectively, both of them are the jewels of their department and the vouched for magna and suma cum laude of the entire batch. No one knew when all the competition began, but some people, even Mathias believed that it all began in the first semester of their second year when a respected Egyptologist who worked with the genius who uncovered the mystery of the building of Khufu’s pyramid came to visit the college and gave out a lecture on it as well as on various other topics. In one of the topics presented, Mathias and Arthur silently rivalled each other for the attention of the Egyptologist and in the end Mathias won a deal to be an apprentice for that year and got to work outside of the campus. Arthur apparently took the failure to heart and set upon pulling down Mathias from his presumed ‘intellectual throne.’

Of course it never happened. And he had nothing against Mathias. Until Lukas came along.

Not that it was a secret to anyone. Lukas and Mathias were quite open about their relationship. This however made Arthur treat it as blackmail material, and rightly so his weakness; something to bring Mathias down. As an effect to the cause, Lukas also became the subject of Arthur’s wrath. And while Lukas feared no one as long as Mathias was around, Arthur was enigmatic enough to send chills down his spine.

And yet here he was, alone with only a few radiation lights to keep the paint from falling off and that British in on single room.

He found himself breaking into a cold sweat.

“I expected nothing less from the darling of the Idol couple of the campus. Perfect in every way possible, beauty without compare. Wonderful woodwork and careful intricate details. You really are Mathias’ fag, Bondevik.” Arthur snaked his way gracefully around the model, as if inspecting every nook and cranny.

“Who’s asking?” he moved towards the table and spread out his things. He set to work, grabbing his T-Square and calculator, checking the accuracy of his measurements. He felt the figure move closer and stand beside him, towering with the same height as he did.

“No one in particular.” He shrugged

“Listen, I have work to do. If you don’t need anything, then I suggest you leave.” He replied curtly, not removing his eyes from his work and still tinkering with his calculations. Arthur moved to the side and grabbed the doorknob. He turned to Lukas one more time with a smart grin on his face.

“It seems you have yet to learn from Mathias how to keep your pretty little mouth shut. Learn to lighten up. Then maybe you’ll learn to accept that not everything will always go according plan.” Arthur swung the door open and mumbled in a nearly inaudible sound. “You missed an equation. I guess you’re still human, huh?” He snuffed then closed the door behind him, leaving Lukas alone in the giant hall room.

The footsteps grew farther and farther and when none could be heard at all, he slammed his fists down on the wooden table. His fists ached and blood oozed on the paper, mercilessly blotting out calculations spread out on the white sheet. But it could not compare to the ridiculous stinging in his chest while replaying what had just happened. What he had said, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, had hit so close to home. And he knew why. He clenched his fingers harder wishing he was holding Emil’s lifeline, slowly squeezing him dry until the color would fade from his face.

Right in the middle of the campus atrium for everyone to see.

\------------------------------

 

Mathias got dressed and stepped out of the condominium. He wore his favorite long sleeved light blue shirt that hugged his upper body just right, emphasizing the lines of muscles and khaki pants and his shoes were a simple white Vans. Downstairs, on the way to the parking lot to grab his car, he spotted the familiar blond who looked if not exactly, alike lot like his Lukas, frantically speaking on the phone. He held the expression of annoyance and resignation and his tone spoke of much authority. He held himself in check, hoping his distress does not show in his face.

He had known Emil the moment he got involved with Lukas. While the two were never almost together, he almost always saw Emil in campus. And then it was the summer before their final year. Mathias had a hard time trying to get the Egyptian authorities grant him permission to get into the country to conduct his thesis. It was the final piece of the puzzle, and he was completely shut out.

That was when Emil came up to him with an offer he had no choice but to accept. So long as Mathias agreed with his conditions. And as long as Lukas would not find out about it.

Emil ended his call, sighing in utter exasperation and then turned to see Mathias walking towards him. He grimaced at the look of misery on the Dane’s face. He savored the lines that wrinkled his handsome features. His fingers tingled knowing every nook and cranny. He licked his lips hungrily, enjoying the moment.

“Lover’s quarrel?”

“I do not want to talk about it, Emil.” Mathias voice was obviously strained.

Emil decided not to point it out and cause a scene.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m glad I ran into you. Did you bring the books I asked?” Mathias slid his backpack off from one shoulder and opened it to retrieve a hardbound bundle of papers. Some of the papers were yellowed with age, while others seemed like new paper and even dated quite recently. The Icelander took it, his hands slightly grazing the Dane’s and did a quick scan of the contents, flipping through the leaflets. Mathias quickly withdrew his hand and Emil gave him a bemused smirk as if to mock him.

“I went ahead and grabbed a few others from the deeper archives of the library. It took a lot of effort to get the permission from the ups. I don’t know what exactly you’re looking for, though.”

While he talked, Emil scanned the indexes, browsing through words and as if he had found what he was looking for, he shut the book and raised his sights to the tall Dane with a stern look in his eyes. “This is fine. I’ll call you if I find anything of interest. In the meantime, process your papers already. We can’t put off the project any longer and graduation is fast approaching.”

“…”

“Are you seriously going to let him hold you back, Kohler?”

“That’s not what he is.”

“If you knew that much, then stop being so wishy-washy. I doubt my dear brother would even appreciate the sentiment.”

Emil made a mental note to gargle with five breath mints. The term just did not go well with him and his tastes.

“He won’t know.”

“What happens if he finds out, is what you should be worried about.” Mathias suddenly felt conscious, like all the world's eyes were on him, as if his every moves were under surveillance. Not of this, but of the things he had been doing. Despite his misgivings with Emil, he was far from wrong. If anything, he’s more than right.

“Don’t get any ideas.” He said, his voice dangerously rising and eyes squinted in a death-like glare. Emil swatted his hand away in defiance.

“You don’t hold the cards here, Kohler. I do. You know full well what you're doing, and don't even think about telling anyone I was onto you because we both know it was you who started this. Therefore, you are in no position to threaten me.”

“I am aware of our deal, Emil. Just make sure you don’t lose to me first.” Mathias replied, a smug look on his face etched so clearly it made Emil want to throw up then and there.

“Hah! Is that so? Alright then, I’m glad we’re still on the same page.” Emil turned around, his back now facing Mathias as he walked out the door, and without looking back gave a small wave as he walked away. “See you around, Kohler.”

“I wish I could say the same for you, Steilsson.” he said, mumbling before heading towards the parking lot.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He revved up the engine, Metallica blasting through the car speakers at full volume as if he was trying to drown the sounds whirling in his head. The sun was too bright even with his glasses on. What’s more he was on his way to school. He never found himself happy cooped up in classrooms and listening to old geezers talk of outdated concepts. He’d rather spend his time travelling, experiencing for himself what was expected of him to learn. Or maybe steal Lukas from his classes, bring him home and sneak in a round or two with him and then warmly snuggle under the bed. He might get the scolding of a lifetime, and yes, he was cheesy that way, but it was the only way he could make it up to Lukas for the things he was doing now or at least the only way he thought he could make possible. He gripped the wheel, rubber crunching underneath his fingers as the road moved past him distorting space and time. His thoughts run to this morning’s event. He gripped the handle of the steering wheel in contemplation. Emil has such a lovely face. Of course, it comes not even a millimeter close to that of Lukas’ beauty and serenity, but still it had its own aesthetic value.

_I wonder what it would look like all battered up and bleeding. He’s hurting us both, love. He wants to tear us apart. But someday I’ll get back at him. Just wait, I promise you. Just a little bit more, Lukas._

_But not now._

_The game is still on._


	6. The Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _YAYYYYY I'M BACK! And the New Year has also kicked in so HAPPY NEW YEAR TO US! WELCOME 2017, MOVE OVER 2016! With that said, classes also start soon so I'm pretty bummed that I haven't gotten anything done except this chapter since I was so busy socializing (for lack of a better term). And most likely I won't be touching this fic for this entire semester because kill me now, terror prof and scary majors :( Though I might churn out oneshots here and there but otherwise the future of this fic will have to rely on the time I have in my hands :) BUUUUT! It's here! And I'm happy to put it out. I've never flooded anything with this much emotion and I enjoyed writing this chappie (because yandere tendencies duh hihi) So I hope you enjoy this I much as I did! You guys know the drill! Kudos/Comments! And be super strict with the comments too! Critique me as much as you can and I will address it to the best of my abilities! :)_
> 
> _ps. it's shorter than the usual chappies 'cause story flow bruh :) Hetalia doesn't belong to me and so does the song so creds to Hima-papa, Johnny's Entertainment especially Ninomiya Kazunari for his awesome solo. Lyric translation to @yarukizero_livejournal :))_
> 
> _Love Lots~! -Chien_

_Although you have a serious face and you feel like it,_

_Why won’t you make a sad face for me?_

_If it’s what you want, i_ _f it’s only tears,_

_“It’s okay to cry.” Or something is what you’ll say. Right?_

His strides were quick and sharp, coupled with the certainty of where he was headed and the rising heat of his anger peaking from head to his nether regions, Mathias’ mind was a jumbled mess of emotions just dying to find some sort of avenue of release. And as if it knew where it belonged, his body let itself drown freely in the whims of his head. Never in his life had he thought their college building was so huge that it would take him ages to get to where he wanted to go. Once, he believed it had been a waste for him to come to this premier yet ultimately comparatively miniature in structure and population. Today was different. The hallways were longer, there were more twists and turns, students kept bumping onto him like annoying obstructions in his path. It felt like it had been a thousand years before he finally found the door of the room he was looking for. He hastened his pace and swung the door open, ignoring the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign, knowing full-well that the only man who placed that sign specifically does not want anything or anyone to touch him, not even the man who adored his body, heart and soul with everything he had.

Then again, it’s not as if Mathias could hold back anymore.

Massive bags under his eyes, the angry Norwegian turned to the intruder with a menacing glare, maddened at the sudden interruption. His eyes went wide with surprise at seeing the heavily panting Dane stomping towards him with predatory eyes. He stepped back, feeling a chill run down his spine. “M-Mathias, what are you doing here!? I put up the sign!”

“Shut up.” Mathias gripped him by the wrist and vigorously pulled Lukas toward him and fervently kissed him, forcing his tongue inside, tasting every corner of his mouth, burning the sensation in his mind. Lukas struggled against him, but Mathias held him fast.  _What’s going on? Is he angry about something!?_ Was all Lukas could think of as their lips unlocked but quickly returned to their battle of domination despite both losing breath. Lukas felt his knees quiver and turn to jelly as Mathias’ lips moved from his to the side of his neck, planting marks here and there, whispering soft nothings in his ear.

“Mathias! Cut it out!”

“Tsk. You should learn when to shut up, and let me do my work, Lukas baby.”

Mathias nibbled on Lukas’ earlobe earning a loud gasp from the other. Lukas tried to resist, begging him to stop but his voice didn’t seem to reach the Dane who kept leaving red marks in obvious places. He then felt a hand slowly under his shirt caressing his backside then slowly glided down and slipping into his pants. Lukas found his voice and attempted again to push the dazed Mathias off him.

“Don’t fuck with me! We’re in school!”

“You say that but you seem even more turned on than usual.”

Mathias pulled him even closer overpowering the other and then kissed him with as much force as he did at the beginning, then started to push Lukas down. Slowly losing balance, Lukas fell to the floor with a thud, Mathias entire weight pushing him down, hindering him from getting up. His wrists, bound by Mathias’ hands, were above his head allowing the Dane all the best view at his beautiful prize. Lukas was panting heavily. Mathias kept kissing him until his head was completely blank, making him lose the strength to refuse. What the hell was happening? Mathias had never been this forceful, and he would only do this if he had Lukas’ permission. He treasured him above all else and would always want Lukas to feel the pinnacle of pleasure brought by gentleness and love and yet here he was, pinned to the floor and sapped of all strength that all he could do was submit.

\---------------------------------------

_In the end, we went all the way. To make it even worse, we’re still in school_. Lukas thought as he lay naked with Mathias on his stomach on the couch their college theatre organization had used for an event once. He was sore and red all over, not to mention he was sweaty and sticky inside and out from the rigorous activity, plus he could not move an inch since one, he was hurting so much and two, Mathias could awaken from his sleep. He reminded himself to the thank the theatre organization one of these days for their couch idea. 

He stared at the sleeping face beside him, snoring soundly with not a care in the world. It was hard to believe that this was the same pheromone-ridden alpha male that took him and continuously thrusted his manhood into him again and again. He looked too peaceful, and to Lukas altogether precious. He stopped himself from these thoughts as he realized he had been grinning like a fool. His next thoughts as to why he would come here so eager for sex enough to render Lukas incapable for work turned his smile upside down. He was mad. But why? He tried to recall any time where he had done something against the Dane but to no avail. Any other person would have to be Arthur but Arthur was here not too long ago. Something must have happened at home that could’ve ticked him off.

Or that it had something to do with Emil.

As soon as the thought popped into his mind, like an instinct, Mathias’ began to stir, his eyes opening slowly, allowing Lukas to get a glimpse of his beautiful azure eyes. Those eyes that captivated him from the moment Lukas saw him. It reminded him of home, of the beautiful lake splayed towards the horizon and filling out into the ocean. He let his hand reach out and touch Mathias’ face gently, feeling the lines and features of his handsome form. Mathias curled into his touch, kissing his palm and feeling his warmth. Never in his life had he thought he would ever cherish anyone like this that it felt all too surreal to have him here with him in the dimly lit room, even amidst the clutter of materials scattered about. He was taken by surprise when Lukas winced in pain when he shifted his weight a little bit to keep them both from falling off the couch.

“I’m sorry.” He said with a soft voice.

“Damn right you should be, horny bastard. It hurt like hell and you didn’t even prepare me.” Mathias moved a hand to Lukas’ bottom and began massaging him. It was all he could think of at that moment. He then brought his face towards Lukas and brushed their lips together.

Ah, this feeling. Lighthearted and warm at the same time. He always loved Mathias’ kisses and Mathias loved kissing Lukas more than anything. It was the only thing that kept him sane for the longest time and he doubted anything could amount to the bliss he felt with those soft lips and the sweet sounds that he makes. Only Lukas. Lukas.

How could he continue with this?

Lukas broke their kiss and looked him in the eyes. Mathias smiled at him and pulled him into an embrace then into his lover’s ear he whispers, “I love you.” with all the conviction he could muster.

From below him Lukas shudders as he repeats the words of love to Mathias. They both fell silent for a while just hugging. Then Lukas breaks the silence, desperate for answers.

“Is there something I should know?”

Mathias stays still, silent and deciding whether this was the right time to come out and say it. But how?

_Hey! I’ve been sleeping with your brother because he knows someone that can make our dreams come true! It was all physical and I love you the most!_

As if he would accept that. Besides, he has other things to worry about. He glances at the shadow of Lukas thesis project which was coming out very well. It was beautiful just like him and for him to suddenly impose this notion, it would break his heart and would depress him for sure. With that, he let him go and got off the couch. Lukas simply stared at him as he searched for his clothes atop a pile of cut-outs.

“Mathias?”

Mathias put on his pants and moved to Lukas, a smile on his face, and then kissed the latter’s forehead. “It’s nothing. I just wanted to show you how much I love you, that’s all.” He then put on his shirt and shoes and completed his look, just the way he entered the room. He then sat beside Lukas, caressing his face. As he stared, Lukas noticed the pained expression Mathias had on like he was trying to look cheerful but in fact it wasn’t working.

“Why are you always like this? Hiding things from me and keeping it to yourself, what am I supposed to be, Mathias?” Lukas’ voice was cracking and he knew it, but it was something he had to say. Mathias on the other hand, was taken aback by the sudden interrogation.

“What? Lukas, you know that even without me saying it. I love you, how much more do I have to say it for you to understand?”

“Am I not allowed to know what you’re feeling? Am I not allowed to share your troubles? I am not a mere decoration, Kohler. Don’t think that you’re the only one who knows how to deal with emotions because as far as I’m concerned, you CAN’T.”

Mathias withdrew his hand and stood up then started walking to the door. “Is that really how weak you see me, Lukas?”

Lukas found the strength in his legs and trailed after him, ignoring the pain in his underside. “You know I don’t mean it that way.”

“You’re right. You’ve always been like that. You knew what to do and how to work with situations that were even against you. But what do I do? I laugh it off and think it’ll all blow away in the end.”

“That’s not what I mean!”

“I get it, Lukas.” Mathias turned away from him and strode out the door. Lukas could do nothing but look at him from where he stood.

_This is a disaster._

“I’ll be home late. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Mathias, please.” And with that Mathias strode out the door, leaving Lukas in the middle of all his work naked and bare, emotions running high and tears streaming down his cheeks.

\-----------------------

Mathias strode into the hallway, his heart pumping wildly into his chest. He had no right to be mad at Lukas when it was he was at fault. Moreover, he had put off something so important that he knew Lukas needed to know. He knew it was something he couldn’t continue hiding and that was the perfect moment. But…

_I could destroy him. That’s the last thing this relationship needs. Another broken soul._

The hallway was empty and more or less silent except for the muffled voices coming from lecture rooms and a few students passing by from time to time. Outside was also in the same state. The sun was high so for sure students are either in class, in their dorms, eating out or simply lazing around. It was always around this time that school was devoid of people. But nothing could be emptier now than the void in the lone blond Dane walking along the cobblestone walkway of his college.


End file.
